Learning mathematical and geometric recognition and relational skills plays an integral role in an individual's ability to effectively perform in our technologically advanced society. Over the last few decades the art of mathematics has slowly become an art of the past with the advent of computers and other technologically advanced machinery. Additionally, the art of geometric recognition and relational skills, such as the appreciation for inverse and mirror symmetry has also become antiquated. As such, those skills that once brought our society to the forefront of technology are slowly being eroded away, ironically, by the mastery and use of that same technology. This is especially relevant in the classrooms around the industrialized world, whereby essentially every classroom has a computer and every student is allowed to use a calculator for the calculation of even the simplest mathematical equations. Effective mathematical and recognition skills can only be learned through effective teaching techniques, memorization, and extensive application, which, unfortunately, are not currently being actively taught.
In light of the importance of a person's mathematical abilities, instructors are faced with the daunting task of teaching children as well as adults effective mathematic skills, which begin with simple recognition of geometric relations to more advanced applications such as multiplication. Such teaching is especially critical to children--those youngsters that will advance our society into the twenty-first century. Methods of teaching these skills have been quite stagnant over the past several decades and have included rote memorization and recitation. Further, current methods of teaching are typically mere variations of old techniques that do not appear to hold the interests of those being taught.
Several inventors have attempted to devise methods for teaching the above-referenced skills in a more fun-filled environment; however, no single or combination of inventions teach these skills so as to teach both complicated mathematical skills, such as fractions, and geometric recognition skills, such as inverse relations.
For example, teaching fractions have relied essentially on rectangular manipulatives and other geometrical shapes. Most notable of these methods of teaching mathematical and geometric recognition skills is the Tangram puzzle, also known as Chinese puzzles. By way of further example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,291 to Kuo discloses a supplementary teaching instrument that employs a number of rectangular blocks of a prescribed shape which occupy a predefined area when assembled. This invention also discloses the use of triangular blocks of various shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,507 to May discloses a puzzle consisting of four pieces, whereby the four pieces, when laid down correctly, produce a rectilinear outline. This invention further discloses blocks having different colors, whereby in order to form a rectilinear shape one of the blocks must comprise the opposite color of the remaining blocks.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 237,464 to Anthony discloses a puzzle consisting of eight right triangles of certain proportions, none of which are 60.degree./30.degree. right triangle.
Others references which may be relevant include U.S. Pat. No. 260,594 to Mehner; U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,309 to Nordman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,710 to Coyle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,207 to Wormser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,186 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,809 to Barry; U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,736 to Bishop; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,200 to Kanbar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,741 to Eskina; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,864 to Luton. Additionally, the 1993 Creative Publications Catalog discloses the "The Pattern Blocks" (order #034786)and "Notes on a Triangle" (order #034786). The pattern blocks comprise hexagons, trapezoids, squares, parallelograms, rhombus's and equilateral triangles, whereas the "Notes on a Triangle" comprise large, medium, and small equilateral triangles, small and large isosceles triangles, and small and large right triangles. It should be noted that these references are not necessarily analogous art, but which may only be relevant to the present invention.
All of the above references use various sized blocks, including squares, rectangles, and triangles, to teach either mathematical or geometric skills. While such skills are individually important, it is only through the simultaneous teaching of such skills that effective mathematic and geometrical recognition skills can occur. Additionally, current teaching methods do not entertain and encourage the student's continued participation. A further shortcoming of the current teaching methods are their inability to cater to the varying ability levels of participants, to wit the individual who is incapable of simple addition as well as the individual who is capable of calculating complex fractions and recognizing advanced shapes and their relations to one another. Thus, present devices and methods of teaching the above mathematic and geometric relation skills--i.e., addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, fractions, and shape relations (e.g., mirror images, rotational relationships between objects, etc.)--are not as effective as they might be in that they do not provide the necessary means for teaching these skills in a rudimentary as well as advanced manner.
A vehicle for teaching the needed mathematic and geometric skills would comprise a puzzle game having various sized triangular blocks and holding trays, wherein the triangular blocks would be placed within the holding trays. The number of triangular blocks in the holding tray would depend on the size of the blocks and the holding trays. The game would further comprise a number of multi-colored triangular blocks so that individuals can arrange the blocks, utilizing the colors, into various geometric shapes and relations--e.g., mirror symmetry, and inverse relationships between the patterned blocks. This system should use a variety of techniques so that all participants can learn the nuances of mathematics and geometric relations.